Trixie
Trixie, often referring to herself by the stage name "The Great and Powerful Trixie" is a unicorn pony and traveling magician who appears in Boast Busters. She visits Ponyville with her one-pony show, in which she shows off and greatly exaggerates her abilities. __TOC__ Personality Trixie first appears in Boast Busters, where she assumes a very theatrical personality and speaks dramatically in the third person, posing or setting off fireworks to complete the effect. She is set up as a rival to the protagonist Twilight Sparkle. Twilight's positive, helpful, and humble attitude is contrasted by Trixie's over-the-top boasting. She claims to have saved Hoofington from an attack of the Ursa Major. However, when confronted by the Ursa Minor, she admits that her tale was fabricated, and that even the Ursa Minor was an opponent far too powerful for her to contain. This is the only point in the episode where she drops her "Great and Powerful Trixie" persona and speaks in the first person. Despite this brief display of honesty and fear, her frequent showboating alienates the other ponies, and classifies her as an antagonist of the series. History In Boast Busters, Trixie arrives in Ponyville, having been rumored to be 'the most magical unicorn in all of Equestria'. At her show, Trixie boasts about her great magical abilities. She then claims that she has vanquished the Ursa Major, an enormous celestial bear-like creature that normally could never be defeated by just one pony. Upon hearing this, only two ponies, Snips and Snails, openly believe Trixie's claims and proclaim her as the the most magical and talented pony ever. Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack take Trixie's challenge to see who is better, only to be humiliated one by one. Twilight, who fears that she might lose her friends if she shows off her magic like Trixie, doesn't accept the challenge and runs off. Trixie then proclaims herself victorious, and ends her show. After the show, Snips and Snails follow Trixie around, fawning over her and asking to hear more of her story until Trixie herself tires of it and sends them away. One of them refers to her as "G and P T", shortening her title. Spike witnesses Snips' and Snails' behavior and is far more skeptical of Trixie's claims, telling them that they should not believe her until she demonstrates a comparable feat in front of them to prove her story. Unfortunately, this leads the pair to seek out the Ursa themselves in the Everfree Forest. They draw the Ursa Minor into Ponyville, believing it to be an ursa major, and ask Trixie to use her magic tricks to defeat it, but her stage magic proves useless. She then admits that she can't defeat the Ursa Major and never had, having only made the whole thing up to make herself look better around others. Twilight then uses her magic to soothe the Ursa Minor to sleep, gives it a "bottle" of milk, and sends it back to its cave in the forest. Trixie is surprised to know that the monster they had faced was actually the Ursa Minor, the baby version of the Ursa Major, who went on a cranky rampage after being woken up by Snips and Snails. However, after the explanations, Trixie goes back to her arrogance, saying that Twilight will never have the same power as her, and still claims herself "Great and Powerful." She then uses a smokescreen to hide her exit from town, but the smokescreen only lasts for a few seconds, and after it dissipates Trixie is seen galloping out of Ponyville. Rainbow Dash starts after Trixie, but Twilight stops her, certain that Trixie will someday learn her lesson about bragging. Gallery :Trixie image gallery : Trivia *The name Trixie (or possibly Tricksy) refers to her magic tricks, but is also a diminutive form of Beatrix. *Lauren Faust had stated that the premise of the episode Boast Busters called for a boastful unicorn character, who was originally envisioned as a male character. Writer Chris Savino came up with the current character of Trixie and her habit of speaking in the third person. *A modified version of Trixie's cutie mark (purple wand and pixie dust and yellow star) can be obtained at the end of Adventures in Ponyville. * Trixie's design and color scheme is used for four background ponies in Bridle Gossip, along with two palette swaps. Another pony with the same design can be seen briefly near the beginning of The Return of Harmony Part 1. *Trixie is one of the few ponies (aside from Big Macintosh, Night Mare Moon and Granny Smith) to have a single reflection in her eyes; most of the other ponies have two, while foals have three. *Jayson Thiessen, one of the show's directors, hinted that Trixie may return in the second season. *The English voice actor for Trixie, Kathleen Barr, auditioned for the role of Princess Celestia, but was beaten out by Nicole Oliver. References sv:Trixie Category:Unicorn ponies Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Supporting characters